Gamma Superior
.]] is a title used by high-ranking Gamma. All known Gamma Superior are able to assume a silver and light blue-colored monster form resembling a Kamen Rider. In addition, they can channel specially created Gamma Eyecons, summoning Parka Ghosts to enhance said form, thus making their bodies equivalent to the Kamen Riders' Transients and the inferior Gamma Assault's Primal Body. Alternatively, they can possess and enhance the body of a Gundari. Individuals Gamma A.png|Gamma A Superior Guard.png|'Raffaello Santi' Miche.png|'Michelangelo Buonarroti' Superior Da Vinci.jpg|Da Vinci Gamma Jabel.png|Jabel Igor-2.png|Igor Gyro profile.jpg|Gyro Unidentified In the Gamma World Dozens of Gamma Superiors are shown to reside in the Gamma World as seen when Takeru visits it, appearing as part of a crowd alongside Gamma Assaults and Gamma Commandos who witness Adel announcing himself as the new Emperor following the "murder" of Adonis. *In particular, a pair of Gamma Superiors leading a pack of Gamma Commandos appear to attack Takeru after he arrives in their world. After the Commandos are destroyed, they are joined by Alain who becomes Necrom to take down Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. Blasting him back, Alain corrects his officers, knowing that Takeru survived, but is interrupted from making chase when he is summoned by Adel. *A single Gamma Superior later appears with a pair of Commandos to hunt Alain following his banishment by Adel. :This Gamma Superior duo were respectively voiced by and and portrayed by suit actors and . Hunting Alain This Gamma Superior backed up Igor/Gamma Superior Perfect alongside a single Gamma Commando against Alain, who was now being hunted by the Gamma following his banishment by Adel. After Necrom knocked out the Gamma Commando, discovering that his Strategy Sender had become inoperative in his flesh body, the Gamma Superior was destroyed by a punch inflicted by Necrom, with the explosion taking out the dormant Commando as well. :This Gamma Superior was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by suit actor }. Return to the Gamma World Two pairs of Gamma Superiors, who may or not have been among those seen previously, were seen leading the Gamma Commandos when Takeru went to the Gamma World again alongside Alain in search of Makoto's body. *The first pair appears to eliminate Takeru after Alain seperates from him to find his father. Using the Eyecon Driver G to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii, Takeru soon matches them as he summons Ryoma and Himiko to back him up. Ultimately, Ghost ends the battle by performing an Omega Formation with Ryoma and Himiko which destroys the Gamma force. *A second pair is sent by Adel to terminate his captive father, making their appearance when Takeru and Alain catch with Adonis, with one firing a blast at Alain which is taken by Adonis, sustaining a mortal wound. Enraged, Takeru transforms into Ghost Grateful Damashii again and takes on the Superiors and Commandos himself, soon enough destroying them all with a Grateful Omega Drive utilizing the Gan Gun Saber and Sunglasseslasher. :The duos of Gamma Superiors were voiced by unidentified voice actors and portrayed by suit actors and . Supporting Gammaizer Fire This pair of Gamma Superiors along with a pack of Gamma Commandos appeared to back up the Gammaizer Fire in eliminating the three Kamen Riders but are destroyed when Makoto uses the power of Deep Specter for the first time. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. First Deep Connect Superior This Gamma Superior was part of the Gamma force which fights the Kamen Rider trio at the Deep Connect building and is ultimately destroyed when it is used as a shield by Gamma Superior Ono against Ghost's Grateful Omega Drive. :This Gamma Superior's voice and suit actor remains unidentified. Second Deep Connect Superior This Gamma Superior was part of Igor's Gamma force which intercepts the Kamen Riders at Deep Connect. A pair of Gamma Superiors with a pack of Gamma Commandos are later sent by Planet Gamma to fight Necrom but are all destroyed by his Necrom Destroy. Planet Gamma leads a further duo of Superiors with Commandos to back-up Gammaizer Fire against the three Riders but they are all destroyed by Deep Specter. :This Gamma Superior's voice and suit actor remains unidentified. Gyro's Henchmen This pair of Gamma Superiors backed up the Gamma Ultima Gyro against the three Riders, engaging Specter Nobunaga Damashii and Necrom Grimm Damashii only to be quickly destroyed with help from Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. :This duo of Gamma Superiors were voiced by unidentified voice actors and portrayed by suit actors and . Protecting the gates During the de-aging incident caused by Gammaizer Time, as the Kamen Riders worked to destroy the gates created by the Gamma, this pair of Gamma Superiors attacked and were quickly destroyed by Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. First Dream World Duo This pair of Gamma Superiors confronted the three Kamen Riders inside the Dream World. Due to Makoto and Alain's ability to transform being disabled as result of the Dream World's incapacitation of their devices, Takeru was forced to engage the Gamma Superiors alone as Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii, soon enough defeating them as Toucon Benkei Damashii. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. First Dream World facility Duo This pair of Gamma Superiors fought alongside a Gamma Ultima against Deep Specter and Necrom outside the Dream World facility, attacking the latter. They were quickly beaten back by Deep Specter's use of Nobunaga Damashii and the Deep Slasher before regrouping with the Ultima, with the trio attempting a combined attack against the two Riders as they performed their finishers. Ultimately, however, the Gamma failed and were by destroyed the combined force of Deep Specter's Giga Omega Dama (Specter + Deep Specter) and Necrom's Necrom Destroy. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. Second Dream World Duo This pair of Gamma Superiors were sent by Igor to attack Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii inside the Dream World alongside a Denki Gamma and Book Gamma. After Ghost assumed Grateful Damashii, the Superiors were met and destroyed by Musashi and Edison who he summoned. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. Second Dream World facility Duo This pair of Gamma Superiors backed up Denki and Book at the Dream World facility where they were engaged by Deep Specter and Necrom who, taking the fight outside and beating them back with Deep Specter's use of Tutankhamun Damashii, soon destroyed all four with the Giga Omega Giri (Specter + Deep Specter) and the Necrom Destroy respectively. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. Copy of Gammaizer Fire This Gamma Superior was empowered with the illusory power of Gammaizer Liquid, becoming a copy of the late Gammaizer Fire in order to support Liquid and the remaining Gammaizers as they moved to eliminate the newly evolved Ghost. Starting by attacking Deep Specter and Necrom, they quickly overwhelmed the two Riders before being met by Ghost Mugen Damashii, who defeated the fake Fire with the God Omega Drive (Mugen), causing Liquid's illusion to negate as the Superior was destroyed. :The fake Gammaizer Fire was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by suit actor . Covering Magnetic Blade This Gamma Superior backed up Igor/Gamma Superior Perfect alongside a Gamma Ultima when they stopped Ghost Mugen Damashii from interfering with Gammaizer Magnetic Blade. They retreated after Deep Specter backed up Ghost. After that, they faced Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom for a second round. The Gamma Superior was destroyed by Necrom's Gan Gun Catcher/Gan Gun Hand finisher: Omega Finish/Spark with the Billy the Kid Eyecon in the Gan Gun Catcher. :This Gamma Superior was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by suit actor }. Returning to the Gamma World One Last Time :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. The Final Battle A quartet of Gamma Superiors leading a troop of Gamma Commandos were summoned by the Great Eyezer against the Kamen Riders and were opposed by Deep Specter and Necrom while Ghost moved to oppose the Great Eyezer. The duo received unexpected assistance from a strange, new Kamen Rider who, after using his motorcycle brought forth by the Shakariki Sports Gashat to fight, destroyed the last Gamma force with his Critical Strike finisher. :These Gamma Superiors' voice and suit actors remain unidentified. Kamen Rider Brain An unidentified Gamma Superior becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream. :This Gamma Superior's guttural was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . Forms - Parkas= Aside from Raffaello and Michelangelo, these Parka forms are exclusive to Igor through the Proto Mega Ulorder. is Igor's default Parka armament in place of the normal Superior form, sporting a mysterious white/silver cloak. This form gives him the resemblance to a scientist, true to his occupation in the Gamma World. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 16, 18-20, The Legend of Hero Alain, 30, 35, 39, 44 - Ono= *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 147 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . This form is based on , the main character in Slovak and Polish Legends and he considered as Slovak . Powers and Abilities ;Tomahawk Generation :Igor inherits the Ono Gamma's ability to can generate an endless supply of tomahawks as throwing projectiles. These are also explosives when hitting the opponent. Arsenal ;Tomahawk :The Ono Gamma's main weapon, which appears to based on the object it infused to. He can throw it to attack the others and even throw gigantic versions. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 29, 30 - Book= *'Height': 232 cm *'Weight': 130 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , the 19th-century English writers and author who has famous fairy tales works such as . Powers and Abilities ;Duplication :Igor inherits the Book Gamma's ability to duplicate himself in order to overwhelm opponents. Unlike the original, however, Gamma Superior Book's duplicates retain the Dodo feature on his hat. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 26. - Machine Gun= *'Height': 212 cm *'Weight': 136 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii's Omega Bomber Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , the 20th-century American gangster leader who attained fame during the as the co-founder and boss of the Chicago Outfit. Arsenal ;Machine Gun Arm :The Machine Gun Gamma has a large multi-barreled machine gun arrangement mounted to its right arm. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 19. - Onpu= *'Height': 220 cm *'Weight': 124 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . This form is based on , a famous classical composer. Powers and Abilities ;Sound Cancellation :Inherited from the Onpu Gamma, Igor can cause total silence within an area. ;Music Note Attack :Inherited from the Onpu Gamma, Igor can create music note projections to send at opponents. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 43. - Seiryuto= *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 145 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , a Chinese General who has significant role in the civil war that led to the collapse of the dynasty and the establishment of the state of Shu Han – founded by Liu Bei – in the . Arsenal ;Guandao :The Seiryuto Gamma's main weapon, which is seemingly based off of the , a traditional Chinese weapon. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 20. - Knife= *'Height': 222 cm *'Weight': 155 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii's Boost Omega Drive (Himiko & Newton) Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This form is based on , the 19th-century British who was responsible for five canonical victims: , , , , and . Powers and Abilities ;Electromagnetic Fog :Igor can release electromagnetic fog which disrupts communication waves and sights, allowing him to hunt on his prey. Having analyzed Himiko Damashii's trick earlier from the Knife Gamma's fight, Igor improvised the fog to prevent her power from negating it, until the assistance of the Newton Eyecon allowed Takeru to dispel it and finish him. The fog can also be used in a manner of shockwaves that grab the opponent in mid-air. Arsenal ;Arm Blades :Igor's default weapons attached to the Parka, inherited from the Knife Gamma and derived from scissor blades, the same object used to create said Gamma. ;Life Force Extraction :Using the swords, Igor can extract life forces from any humans to absorb them into his container. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 18, 28 - Raffaello= Through his personal Eyecon, "Raffaello Santi" channeled the power of the . This form is exclusive to Super Movie War Genesis. - Michelangelo= Through his personal Eyecon, "Michelangelo Buonarroti" channeled the power of the . This form is exclusive to Super Movie War Genesis. - Grimm= *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 119.5 kg When Igor uses the Grimm Ghost Eyecon, he can access Gamma Superior Grimm form. This form is based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers/researchers. Igor lost this form after the Grimm Eyecon forcefully removed itself from his Proto Mega Ulorder. Powers and Abilities ; :The fountain pen nibs on Grimm Damashii's shoulders, which can extend and grapple opponents. ;Dream Manifestations :With the power of the Grimm Eyecom, Igor can use the G Pens to manipulate the scenery of the dream world. He changed the world and the people inside it to resemble the Grimm Brothers' fairy tales such as and . This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 35. - }} - Gundari= Gamma Superiors can possess and enhance the body of a . This form is exclusively assumed by Jabel in Ghost Episode 15. - Da Vinci= Through the Da Vinci Gamma Eyecon, Gamma Superior can transform into , though only one ever did. This form is evidently exceptionally powerful, as it uniquely overrides the Gamma Superior's whole body as opposed to simple Parka Ghost armaments. Powers include sending energy projection copies of the Mona Lisa painting, shooting lethal energy needles from its fingers, spinning fast enough to create whirlwinds, shooting lasers from the eyes on its torso, and merging with the Raffaello and Michelangelo Gammas to form the giant Renaissance Gamma. This form is exclusive to Super Movie War Genesis. }} Gamma Eyecon The Gamma Superior form is accessed via the Transform Gamma Eyecon. *In Igor's case, his form is uniquely equipped with the Parka armament by default. Notes *Jabel is currently the only named Gamma Superior not shown to use Parka Ghost armaments. Conversely, he is the only Gamma Superior seen to have taken the body of a Gundari. *Curiously, when using past Gamma motifs via Eyecons, Gamma Superiors bear the face of the Gamma Assaults. Appearances **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 11: Magnificent! Mysterious Eyes! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **''The Legend of Hero Alain'' "Chapter 2" **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} Category:Villains Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like